Winter Winds
by Waiting.For.Weasley
Summary: "She's gone, Harry." He choked out. "I've lost her."
1. The Certificate

**Winter Winds**

Ron stared at the piece of parchment in his hand, to numb to register what he was reading.

**DEATH**

**Date and Place: **December 20th 2010, Saint Mungo's Hospital

**Name and Surname: **Hermione Weasley

**Sex: **F

**Maiden Name: **Granger

**Date and Place of Birth: **September 19th, 1979; Oxford , England

**Occupation:** Employee of the Ministry of Magic

**Informant: **Samuel Reid **Qualification: **Healer

**Cause of Death: **Pneumonia

"Ron...?" It was Harry. "Ron, I've just heard. How is she?" Ron looked up.

"She's gone, Harry." He choked out. "I've lost her." Harry collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs.

" Ron, I'm so sorry." Harry tried to muster more, but his words were lost. Ron was numb.

"Where are Rosie and Hugo?" He asked.

" I...I don't know. I just got here from a mission in Wales." Ron stood up. He had to find Rosie and Hugo. He had to let them know he was there.

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is actually based off of my personal experiences. My mum died when I was about five years old. ( The same age as Rose in this story.) I guess you could say this is me coming to terms with it, even after almost 10 years. Also it will get much, much, better. This was just a prolouge of sorts! Reviews are mucho appreciated!**

**Shazza**


	2. The Armchair

Winter Winds Chapter 2

Before he knew it, Ron was walking on the path that led to his Devon cottage. It was still early, and the sun had not yet risen overtop the hills. He walked as though in a trance, focusing only on putting one foot in front of the other. He stepped inside the house and was ambushed by a small, redhead girl with hair like a birdsnest. She hugged him around the legs.

"Oh Daddy I'm so glad you're home! " She peered around him. " Daddy? Where's Mummy? She promised that we could start Hogwarts, a History today! Ron looked at his daughter. She was so innocent, so oblivious to the newborn tragedy in her life. He wished he would never have to tell her, let her float endlessly in oblivion. Rosie's voice brought him back from his thoughts. " Mummy's not here, is she?" Her voice was soft. A whisper. Ron took a deep breath.

"Let's go into the library, yeah?" Rose nodded and grabbed his large hand with her equally small one. They arrived at the library and Rose perched on the overstuffed couch. Ron however, did not take a seat. The only other seat was a burgundy armchair. Hermione's armchair. He glanced at it and a thousand moments ran through his mind. Hermione the day they moved into the cottage, at the tender age of 19, reading up on magical decor. Hermione big with child, sprawled out on the armchair, reading a book of baby names. Hermione sleeping, curled up on the armchair. Sleeping, but not breathing. He pushed the last image out of his mind. Rose was looking up at him expectantly.

"Rosie, your right. Mummy isn't here. She went up to heaven to be with Teddy's Mummy and Daddy and Grandma Granger." Ron was heartbroken as he watched her try and comprehend what he had just said.

"She..died?" Tears were rolling down both their faces as Ron nodded. Rose stood up and hugged her father once again, muffling her sobs in his shirt. Ron decided in that moment that he was going to give his children the best childhood he could. For Hermione.


	3. The Books

**A/N: Umm…So this is embarrassing. Almost a year since my last update. Oops. On the bright side, hopefully my writing has gotten a bit better. If you like it, awesome. If you don't like it, leave a review and tell me what I can do better. (Maybe then I won't wait another year to update.) Alrighty! Here's hoping…**

_Disclaimer: Jo's has the money, I have imagination._

December 21st, 2010

Ron sat in the library for the rest of the night. He stared at Hermione's armchair, as if some force could make her appear in front of him. Of course he knew that there was such a force , and for a split second he considered the resurrection stone, which was laying somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. But then he remembered the story, and the unhappiness of the girl brought back by the second brother. Ron shivered. No, Hermione would remain dead. That was for sure.

Dawn was unforgiving. The wind howled, and snow blew violently against the little cottage. Hugo was the first up. The three year old was frightened by the violent noises of the storm, but he was even more frightened by the fact that his mummy didn't come to console him. Ron did try to comfort the small child, but the sleepless night had done nothing for Ron's already Zombie-like state. Hugo cried himself back to sleep

All of the neighbours and friends made their rounds that day. Rose hated their tight smiles and presents. Most of all, she hated the way they talked about her mummy. She knew her mummy would hate it too. Lunchtime rolled around, and Harry and Ginny had brought fish and chips from the pub down the street. Ginny saw little Rose in the corner, trying to decipher the small print in Hogwarts, A History. Her heart wept. Not just for Rose. But for her best friend Hermione, who would never get to see her little girl grow up. She watched as Rose turned from one of the elderly neighbour ladies, who had tried to hug the girl. It was obvious the attention upset Rose. Ginny looked around for Ron. Surely he had noticed his daughter's discomfort. She finally spied Ron, who was busy accepting condolences from a very weepy Professor Sprout. " he shouldn't mind." Ginny thought. " and I can't just leave Rose in here."

Moments later, Ginny and Rose were snuggled into Rose's bed. Rose curled her small body close to Ginny, and began to weep. Ginny drew circles on Rose's back, just like she did for her own children. She felt another stab of grief. Hermione would never console her own children again. Finally, Rose looked up at Ginny. Her eyes were damp with tears. "I want Mummy back, Aunt Ginny. Why did she leave? Was it because I pulled Hugo's hair, even when she told me not too?" Ginny sighed deeply. Is that why Rose was so upset? Did she think she caused Hermione's to die?

"I don't know why she had to leave, sweetie. But it's wasn't your fault." Rose looked at her solemnly with her big little girl eyes and nodded. The pair sat in silence for a while.

"Aunt Ginny," Rose said finally, " What's gonna happen to all of Mummy's books?"

" I don't know, Rosie. What would you like to do with them?" Rose looked thoughtful for a moment.

" I would like to keep them. That way I can read them when I'm older."

Ginny couldn't help but think about how proud Hermione would be.


End file.
